Polypropylene-based multi-layer films are widely used in labeling and packaging applications, such as, for example, pressure sensitive labels or flexible packaging. In some of these applications opaque films obtained by cavitating at least one layer are used. Opaque films are usually produced by cavitating at least the core layer. However the cohesive strength of the cavitated layer might be low and this causes the film to split when its surfaces are submitted to traction forces. Such phenomenon, usually called core splitting, may limit the use of opaque films in applications such as repositionable labels and reclosable packaging.